Recent advances have allowed users to monitor biometric data in ways and in places in which they previously could not. For example, mobile technology allows a user to monitor his or her heart rate, blood pressure, and even the number of steps that the user takes during a given day. Furthermore, mobile technology also allows users to access media in ways and in places in which they previously could not. Despite the unfettered access to media, in some cases, restricting access to media is beneficial to one or more users. However, given the variety of circumstances that may arise, restrictions on media may not be appropriate in all scenarios.